


Who's Your Daddy?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I couldn't resist the title.  Brian regrets some past choices.  Justin wants to be a real part of Gus' life.I made up any legal mumbo jumbo.  If Cowlip can do it, I can too.





	Who's Your Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“DADDY!!!” Brian’s eyes flew open as he jumped out of bed not yet registering why he was doing so. Justin on the other side mirrored Brian. Jumping from dead sleep to complete alertness in seconds flat.  
He followed Brian realizing where the scream was coming from. Hearts both pounding at that slight worry something was really wrong. Brian knelt to the love seat his tiny son occupied. The boy was still half asleep.  
Justin knelt beside his lover touching his shoulder.  
“Gus. Gus Gus. Wake up Sonny Boy.” Gus’ panicked screams became a relieved sob.   
“Daddy?”  
“Yea, Sonny Boy I’m here. Daddy’s right here.”  
The little boy wrapped his arms around Brian. “Dus’n?”  
“Right here baby boy.” Justin told soothingly running a hand through Gus’s dark hair.  
Brian bounced the boy soothingly rubbing circles on his back. Justin had one hand on Brian’s back mimicking the movement and the other in Gus’ golden hair.  
“Bery scawry dream.” The boy sniffled fingers twining in his father’s hair. It calmed him somehow.  
“What was it about Sonny Boy?”  
“Dus’n went ‘way.” The boy sobbed all over again. Justin’s eyes shot to Brian.  
“Where’d I go sweetie?” Justin asked  
The boy was quietly sobbing.  
“Gus? Where’d Justin go?”  
The boy shrugged. “Away. I cawwed him and he weaved me.”  
“Why did I leave?”  
“I said daddy and you gotted angwry and weft. I didn’t mean to make you mad.” The boy sobbed.  
Justin looked to Brian quickly his heart pinching with sadness. They should have known these questions would come up. Brian looked to Justin to wager his reaction. Pain. It hurt. The two most important people in his life were hurting.  
“I wont leave baby.” Justin soothed taking the boy into his arms keeping an arm on Brian as if it kept him grounded. “I’ll be right here. I promise.”  
“Den how come you’re not my daddy?” The boy was confused. He’d obviously been thinking about it enough to scare himself over the possibilities. If Justin was just Justin he could leave. He wasn’t his daddy and he didn’t have to stay.  
Justin was speechless. Brian jumped in. “Justin is staying right here Gus. It was just a nightmare. Go ni night and we’ll talk in the morning ok?”  
The boy nodded soothed by the attendance of two of the most important people in his life he was nearly back to sleep. Justin laid the boy he loved like a son down, and watched him stick his cute little thumb into his cute little mouth. He felt Brian’s arms around him he leaned his head into the strong chest.  
“That really sucked.” He whispered hoarsely. “I forget he isn’t ours sometimes when he’s here like this . . . I guess he doesn’t.”  
“He is ours.”  
“Bri don’t worry about it. I’d never be angry about something like this. It’s not my place.”  
They walked back to bed and Brian lay facing his lover. “It is your place. That little boy out there loves you. You’re his father as much as I am, and it’s not fair.”  
“Bri . . . that’s not what Linds and Mel signed up for.”  
“Fuck what they signed up for. You don’t have pre planned activities and family members when you have kids. I didn’t sign up to be daddy dearest either, but a funny thing happened. I ended up loving my son. They shouldn’t have had a friend donor if the didn’t want a father in Gus’ life.”  
“You are the father in Gus’ life.”  
“Well so are you. It’s not fair that they just assumed I wouldn’t love someone, or that Gus wouldn’t love someone so much. I’m talking to them in the morning.”  
“Brian.” Justin found it hard to argue. God, what he wouldn’t give to hear the word daddy come from Gus’ mouth, and mean him too.  
“Is it what you want? You Justin. You’re all that matters. It’s what Gus wants. Don’t think about them or me.”  
Justin wiped tears from his eyes turning into Brian’s arms. “I just know how much I love him.” He said voice thick with tears. “I know in my heart he’s my little boy.”  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
“You what!?”  
“I want Gus to call Justin his father too.”  
The two women stared openly at the man in front of them. Was this seriously Brian Kinney?  
“Where the hell is this coming from?”  
“It doesn’t matter where it’s coming from. I just . . . I need you to say it’s ok.”  
Mel stood huge baby belly girth sticking out. “Oh well in that case.”  
“Mel calm down. Brian you can’t just wander in with a statement like that. Don’t you think it’s a little serious of an issue to just say ‘ok’ to?”  
“I think it’s a serious issue to say ‘no’ to.” Brian said rubbing his face. The night before had almost broke his heart. He spent five minutes calming the little three year old, and the whole night holding a crying Justin. That nightmare had cut like a knife.  
“Again. Where is this coming from?” Mel asked.   
Brian rubbed his face. “Gus had a nightmare last night, and Justin . . .”  
“Ok so Justin takes care of one nightmare and he gets daddy status?”  
Brian’s eyes flamed. Mel knew how much the little boy mattered to Justin and knew how much time love and caring he put into the little boys life.  
“Fuck you Mel. This isn’t me you’re talking about. Its Justin remember? You do realize who you just cut down don’t you?”  
Mel felt bad. She couldn’t help it though. Brian riled her up.  
“Brian, we’re not denying Justin’s love for Gus that’s not in question. We know how much he loves our little boy, but . . . he’s 20 years old, and Gus is our son.”  
“His nightmare was about Justin. Justin left him because he called him daddy, and everyone got angry, and Justin left. He was screaming in terror at the thought of his Justin leaving him. Begging me to tell him why Justin wasn’t Daddy. I couldn’t tell him anything. Cause as far as you’re concerned I’m just a donor with a few perks. I stayed up all night with Justin. He couldn’t sleep. He was sick worrying that that little boy, the one he’d give his life up for, didn’t think he would stick around. He is his fucking father, and so am I, but I guess that doesn’t matter as long as you two have your papers, and know that all we are is a selfish ass hole,” He looked at Mel. Then to Linds. “And an immature twenty year old.”  
He walked past them on his way to the door. The girls swapped looks trying to think of something. Lindsay had known Brian a long time. She hadn’t seen this a passionate parent and lover. No holds barred. I’ll tell you everything if you’ll just give this to Justin.  
“Brian. Stop Brian come back, and talk with us.” She ran after him grabbing his arm and saw him wipe at his face. They stood in the front yard Linds in her bare feet holding Brian’s arm for dear life.  
He turned to her. “I wish I hadn’t signed the papers.” He whispered staring her right in the eyes.  
Words stuck in her throat. She knew he never wanted to do it. Not after Gus was born. Not after he’d seen his beautiful son.  
He’d set out with a quest for Justin and Gus, but was just reminded that even if he saw Gus often and even if Daddy was his favorite person. They had every right to take him someday move or just say ‘You can’t see him anymore.’ And he’d have to obey.  
“No matter what you say. I have no rights to him. Whatever you say is final, and I can’t do a fuckin thing. I didn’t want to sign them . . . ”  
“But you did it anyways. Because you knew it was better for him at the time.” She concluded. She always knew that.  
“At the time.” Brian highlighted. “Now I’m not him anymore, but that doesn’t erase what he did. Papers he signed.”  
Lindsay was crying. She knew a talk like this would come someday when Brian finally grew up. She’d wanted Brian as the father. Not the donor. Maybe her and Mel forgot that along the way. Brian wasn’t asking to take the kid and move to Canada. He was asking for some input on his life. Asking for the man he loved, and the man his son knew as his second daddy to be called as much.  
“Come back inside, Bri.” She whispered hugging onto him.  
Mel listened from the door way looking down at her belly their second child. Her second child, and the reason it was her second was the seemingly heart broken man standing in their walk way had given them a first. Sometimes trying to protect a child got in the way of seeing what was good for them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brian wandered in to a dark loft at quarter after seven. Justin’s shoes were lying by the door. A sure sign he was home. He wandered in checking the couch then the bed.   
“Bad day?”  
“Could you tell?”  
“Well you’re laying in the dark not sleeping in total silence at seven fifteen. It’s not hard to read, Sunshine.” He told crawling next to the younger man and nuzzling his neck.  
“I can still hear him pleading for some explanation.”   
Brian stroked his sunny locks. “Yea. Well, about that.”  
Justin looked up. “Don’t tell me you went and fought with them, Bri.”  
Brian smiled. “We talked.”  
Justin lifted up enough to lay into Brian’s arms. “Uh huh. Have we both lost visiting privileges?”  
Brian chuckled a little. “You always expect the worse of me.”  
“I don’t either. I just prepare for it.”  
Brian smiled. “They invited us to supper tomorrow . . .”  
Justin was already shaking his head. Brian’s brows knit. “What?”  
“I can’t face them now. Brian they’re going to see me, and think I’m this monster that wants to steal away their kid . . .” Justin wiped imaginary hairs out of his face. “Uh god, Brian I can’t handle knowing they think that about me . . . they’re my family.”  
“Justin.” Brian said surprised. “They don’t think that at all.”  
“They won’t say so, Bri, but they do. At least a little.”  
Brian stroked the sunny head tenderly. “They love you, Justin. They would trust you with Gus’ life. It just surprised them.”  
Justin scoffed a little. “I can imagine. ‘By the way Justin wants to play daddy now so . . . ok?”  
“Hey.”  
Justin sighed snuggling into Brian.   
“Hey.”  
Justin looked up. “Don’t belittle what you are to that little boy or what you are to Lindsay and Melanie.”  
Justin was silent. Brian lifted his chin to look at him. He laughed. “Sometimes, Sunshine, you’re as dreary as a cloud.”  
Justin laughed a little. Brian kissed him and looked in his eyes. “No matter what their answer may be you’re his father. Not because they say yes. If they say no that doesn’t mean you aren’t either. In your heart you’re that little boy’s daddy, and I know he knows you’re his.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because while you were still in school yesterday Gus got curious. It’s why he had his nightmare I’d guess.” Brian sighed. “He asked me why if he had two mommies he called mommy why couldn’t he call both his daddies daddy.”  
“What’d you say?”  
Brian scoffed around the sad memory. “Got him ice cream, and asked if he wanted to go to the zoo.”  
Justin smiled he straddled Brian’s legs and sat so they were face to face. “You couldn’t answer though. That’s not your fault.”  
He nodded. “I don’t have the right.”  
Justin felt that familiar pinch in his chest. “And that kills you.”  
“I knew they’d be able to give him everything that I never could. At least back then I didn’t think I ever could. They’re great parents, but just because they’re great parents doesn’t mean they’re always right. Lindsay can be such a bimbo, and closed minded when she wants to be. For a happily married dyke. Mel is stubborn.”  
“You want some right to tell them they’re wrong.”  
“Us.”  
Justin kissed him. “What if we’re not together?” He winced at actually vocalizing that. With things as wonderful as they had been he couldn’t imagine ever separating again.  
“Have plans?”  
Justin smiled, and hit him playfully. “Don’t tease.”  
“Would you leave him? Stop calling or coming around to see him?”  
Justin shook his head. “No.”  
“There you go.”  
Justin sighed and leaned into Brian. “This emotional shit is wearing me out.”  
“What? No bed time sex?”  
Justin laughed. “Well... I suppose so.”  
They took their minds off their troubles. In the best way.   
“So? Supper tomorrow?”  
“Supper tomorrow.”  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
“Babe?” Linds looked up at Mel’s voice and smiled half heartedly. She sat staring at a picture of Brian and Justin holding a six month old Gus between them. Even then they were in love, and certainly in love with the little boy.  
“Hey.” She sighed as her lover sat behind her rubbing her back.  
“Not sleepin?”  
“Guess not.” She chuckled a little. A moment passed. “We have to do something.”  
She feared Melanie’s reaction. She wouldn’t blame her if she was angry. Then again she didn’t blame Brian either, and there she was stuck in the middle. But Melanie surprised her.  
“You’re right we do.”  
Lindsay’s eye brow’s raised. “Ya?”  
Mel nodded. “I don’t really hate him Lindsay.”  
Linds laughed. “Sometimes I forget. You two are so convincing.”  
“Yea well.” She laughed.  
Linds sighed. “Can we . . .”  
“I’ll take care of it.”  
“He doesn’t want the rights back. Well that’s not true. He never wanted to give them.”  
“But he did.” Melanie finished. “Don’t think I don’t appreciate he did that.”  
Linds nodded. “He needs something.”  
“We’ll work it out, Babe.”  
They sat for a while staring out the window. “What if they have kids?”  
Mel looked to Lindsay. She laughed after a minute. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s a possibility.”  
“It’s amazing what they’ve gotten through.”  
“So what if they want a baby?”  
Linds shrugged. “I thought I would just return the favor to Brian when that came up.”  
Mel knew she had planned that. “Now?”   
“I think I was naive as hell. I didn’t even think about the fact that he was going to want the baby all the time. You know . . . like have his own kid.” She laughed at herself. “I guess I thought I’d just loan him another one once in a while like Gus. Like it was ok with him how we had it set up with Gus. I wasn’t even thinking about him Mel. I didn’t even think about what he felt.”  
“Sometimes you don’t see the whole picture when you’re standing right there. You have to back up a ways. You see it now.” She reassured kissing her lovers shoulder.  
She nodded. “Three and some years past.”  
“Well. He couldn’t and didn’t take it to heart in the beginning.”  
Lindsay leaned onto her partner, and sighed.  
“So what about now. What if they come to you and say ‘Have our baby?’?”  
She smiled. “Bite the bullet. Do for them what he did for us, and give them the most wonderful gift in the world.”  
“And leave the hospital come home with no baby?”  
Linds sighed. “I think Brian did the strongest thing in the world, and none of us even thought a thing about it.”  
Mel looked down at her baby belly. Twice in one day she had one of the strongest passion filled need to hug Brian for dear life for everything he’d done for them. That fucker.  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
It seemed normal enough. They all ate together as if nothing had gone on. As if there wasn’t a huge elephant in the room. As if Justin hadn’t asked to be Daddy number two. They chit chatted. Gus sat in Brian’s lap next to his Justin eating only what Daddy and Justin ate. They all sat eating in relative silence wondering who was going to talk first.  
Finally Brian, of course it was Brian, decided this was stupid.  
“So . . . are we pretending yesterday didn’t happen or . . . what?”  
Justin tensed as both women’s eyes went to him he bowed his head immediately.  
Lindsay laughed. “You’re so blunt, Brian.”  
Lindsay was always trying to lighten the mood.  
It was silent for a minute.  
“Daddy?” Gus asked feeling tension.   
“S’ok Sonny boy. Eat your peas.”  
“You eat peeees?”  
That broke up the tension a little, and they laughed watching the conversation.  
“Daddy eats peas, and carrots and broccoli. Mmm.” Brian said feeding him a spoonful.  
“Dus’n eat peees?”  
Justin smiled, and for the moment any feeling of discomfort melted.  
“I eat little Gus’ fingers.” He teased grabbing a hand, and reveling in the squeals of delight from the happy child.  
“Dus’n don eat me!”  
“But you’re so sweet.”  
“No ukky!!”  
Justin laughed. “Ok . . . I’ll eat my peas.”  
“Me too.” Gus decided, and Justin laughed watching him work his little spoon. He looked back and remembered the tense conversation.  
“Sorry.” He laughed a little.   
Mel and Lindsay shared a look. “Mel could you help me with the . . . dessert?”  
Knowing that was a lame set up Brian and Justin just shared a look. Brian opened his mouth to say something smart.  
“Don’t.”  
Brian rolled his eyes, but was smiling.  
“Bri things are already weird and different.”  
“It won’t be.”  
“Daddy.”  
“Hm?”  
The little boy grinned. “I wub you.”  
Brian grinned widely. Gus hated tension or yelling. He always played super cute and loving to fix it.  
“I wub you too.” He said with a grin.  
“I wub Dus’n too.”  
Justin chuckled. “Wub you too baby boy.”  
Just then Melanie and Lindsay came back papers in hand. Brian wondered if there was more money or insurance business to deal with.  
“Gus honey could you go play in the living room for a few minutes.”  
“I eatin wif daddy an Dus’n”  
The women smiled warmly. “Please? Then there’s dessert.”  
The boy looked to the men. “Go play sonny boy.”  
Gus skipped off then singing an off key song. Brian didn’t remember sounding that bad when he’d taught it to him.  
He looked back to the two women. “So he’s gone. Can we quit playing like nothing is different?”  
“Brian.” Justin sighed.  
Lindsay smiled. Melanie laughed a little. “It’s ok, Justin we know he’s an ass.”  
Justin smiled at the scowl she got.  
“Justin.” Lindsay started with a smile seeing his nervousness. “Whatever you think we’re thinking. We’re not.”  
Justin looked at them surprised then smiled a little. “Oh. Alright. That’s good.”  
Brian smirked. “What is it you are thinking? Let’s have the worlds most uncomfortable dinner with people have known each other for years. Oh and who have a kid in common.”  
Lindsay glared at him. “Don’t get cute Kinney.”  
Justin smiled. Lindsay smacked Brian into shape.  
“I’m always cute. So let’s get down to business. Why supper? What are those papers?”  
“Supper so Justin would know he’s still allowed within fifty feet of us.” Mel said with a small laugh rubbing her huge baby belly.  
“Papers . . . so you and Justin know you’re allowed in our sons life.” Lindsay finished passing Brian the papers. “We needed some time Bri. You kind of . . .”  
“Surprised the hell out of us.” Mel finished.  
Brian shrugged. “I guess that’s my MO.” Probably for the first time in their lives they saw shock pass over Brian’s face. He smiled wide, handed it to Justin stood and grabbed Lindsay who laughed loudly as she was hugged to death. The clincher was then when he hugged Mel just as willingly.  
“Thank you.”  
By then Justin had read the paper Brian had passed to him. The most important paper he’d ever read. He grinned, and began crying immediately hugging the women. Brian smiled watching his lover’s reaction.  
“Thank you.” He said voice hoarse. “Oh god, thank you so much. I . . . I just.”  
“You just deserve it. It’s right.” Linds told.  
Brian read it again. A typed up agreement. He beamed as he read.  
The holders of the parental rights of Gus Andrew Peterson-Marcus, Lindsay M. Peterson and Melanie A. Marcus, hereby state that, while still maintaining to Gus’ full time custody and parental rights, visitation rights will be legally instated to the Biological father, Brian A. Kinney, and surrogate father Justin M. Taylor, at the signing of this document. We also agree to joint decision making for the large decisions to go on in his childhood.  
“So he can call me . . .”  
“He can call you . . .”  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
“DADDY!!!!!”   
Justin grinned rolling his eyes. He was washing dishes waiting for Brian to get home, and Gus was enjoying Justin’s new title to the max. “GUSSY!!”  
“I ne’more duce.”  
“I tink you need a kick in the bum.”  
“You can’t kick my bum.” Gus giggled running into Justin’s now waiting arms. He picked him up blowing a raspberry into Gus’ belly.  
“Why’s that.” He asked as Gus giggled.  
Gus just beamed. “Cuz youwr DADDY too!”  
Justin laughed heartily holding the small boy to his heart. He was his daddy. Justin sighed contentedly. He was daddy too. It sounded so amazing.  
“That’s right baby boy. I’m daddy too.”  
Gus sensing a need to lighten the mood smiled. “N my ovver daddy would kick youwr bum!”  
Baby giggles screeched through the house as Justin tickle tortured his lover’s carbon copy. Damn Kinney cockiness.


End file.
